


Windows

by caraxyz



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-01 18:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2782766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caraxyz/pseuds/caraxyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't give a shit, Terezi, alright?! I have been with you every step of this whole fucking journey and if you think that none of it matters, all that I did for you was some goddamn stupid act, than you can get your ass over here right now and hug me like I'm the biggest scalemate you've ever fucking seen..."</p><p>It was never meant to be this hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> theres gonna be more characters and ships and subplots but i just dont know what to do with other characters right now so until i properly plan it its just gonna be lil karezi sorry itll be better i promise

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you are currently sitting rather comfortably on your bed, the xBox controller held firmly in your hands as you struggle to defeat the last level on this stupid game. Being only seven years old, this game meant the entire world to you. Of course, the first few levels were easy, a complete breeze, and you felt like the champion of the world when you beat the third one, because even your older brother, Kankri, couldn’t get past it, and he was already…four…no, five years older than you! Your father was extremely proud when you achieved this, and his encouragements made you rub the achievement in Kankri’s face for about a week. That was, until you reached the sixth level, the one you were currently stuck on. The stupid little blue whatever it was kept running into the spikes, and all your dreams of being able to run at super speed were crushed, simply in fear of running into the spikes in real life.

After a few moments, you can't help but throw the controller in pure frustration, ready to scream out a rather bad word, but you quickly stop yourself, in fear that your father would hear it. However, the controller that was thrown only moments earlier was thrown at the wall across from you, making it hit the wall behind the TV. Your hands quickly cover your mouth in shock, praying to God that your father didn’t hear that. Luckily for you, you hear no footsteps coming up the stairs, making you let out a sigh of relief, as you go to retrieve the controller from behind the television. 

Your family is a rather small one, and not very exciting. You live with your father, and older brother, Kankri, in a normal two-story house, on a normal street, in a normal neighbourhood. You’ve never really known where your mother is, because everyone simply tells you that they’ll tell you when you’re old enough. Of course, you believe that is complete poop, because you’re 7 and you can count to 100, making you believe that you’re old enough for anything. You don’t know this, but in a few years, you’re going to wish nobody ever told you.

Your father works as a pastor at the private, Christian school down the road, meaning he gets a lot of money. At least, you think he does, because you heard from your friend Sollux, that he knows somebody who goes there, and their mother has to pay $5000 a year just for the boy to go to that school. When told this information, you asked your dad about it, and he told you that he gets $10,000 a year, which simply made your seven-year old brain explode. No wonder you could afford all the cool stuff your father always buys for you!

Kankri, however, doesn’t earn that much money. At least, you think he doesn’t. He’s only twelve, and he goes to big school, middle school. He’s only in seventh grade, which you find funny, because you’re seven, meaning it all matches. But, you don’t think he likes it very much at his new school, but he still manages to act kind, and rather annoying, towards you. On the second day of him starting high school, he came home with two black eyes, and a lot of cuts over his face. You didn’t manage to get a clear view of the rest, however, because your father immediately sent you upstairs, telling you to go play a video game or something. You asked if Kankri was okay, and he simply repeated the order, making you groan and stomp back up the stairs, walking into your room.

You remember walking into Kankri’s room a few hours later, and finding him kneeling on the side of his bed, praying while his body shook, tears pouring quickly. 

After that, your father began picking up Kankri from school, and then picked up you. You didn’t go to middle school like your older brother did, instead you were simply stuck in boring old elementary, which was the worst thing ever. The only good thing about it was your friends, Gamzee and Sollux. Gamzee was a complete idiot, and always fell over on the playground, making all the other kids laugh at him. After a few months, you and Sollux gave up on trying to pick him up from the ground, because he’d simply lie there and laugh. Sollux, however, was a complete smarty-pants. He always got the questions right, and had gotten more than a hundred gold stars, while you were stuck to the side with only about 20, because you always used to hit the boy sitting next to you whenever he’d take your pencils. When asked about why you did it, you always used to think, ‘Take s-word, get hit’, but you’d usually just say I don’t know.

However, enough on your stupid school life, back to where you currently are now, retrieving the controller from behind the television. It’s a rather simple task, considering you do it almost every day. You tend to get mad at things rather easily, which meant that throwing a controller behind the TV was a daily occurrence for you, and would get much worse as you grew older. 

 

Once the controller had safely reached your hands once again, you turned around, about to walk back over to the bed, and find your spot once more. That was, until you saw a young girl standing outside of your window, looking about as tall as you. You didn’t really do anything when you first saw her, simply staring, and she stared back. Perhaps she was a robber? No, of course not. That was stupid. Maybe she wanted to play Sonic with you? That sounded more likely, but you couldn’t risk the chance of getting cooties. The last time you did, nobody talked to you for a week, not even Gamzee or Sollux, which was extremely painful for you.

The young girl had brown hair that went to her shoulders, which was good, because long hair is gross and gets everywhere. In her hands was a yellow toy, which looked kind of like a dragon. She was only in her pajamas, which surprised you; because it was not dark outside, and that was the only time you wore pajamas. But, nonetheless, you eventually walked over, dropping your controller on your bed as you did so.

Extremely carefully, you unlocked the window, opening it slowly. The young girl doesn’t move at all, and you manage to get a better look at the sunglasses she’s wearing. They’re completely red, and look extremely funny, as you try to hold back a giggle.

“Can I come in?” The girl asks, her voice rather soft, as if she was scared of something. You’re pretty sure there’s nothing in your room to be scared of, so you nod, and step to the side so she could come in. Your father won’t get mad, right? It’s just a little girl, it’s not like she’s going to take all your games.

“Who are you?” You eventually ask, once she had entered and shut the window. She seems to be rather curious about your room, looking around as if it’s some place magical, as she clutches the yellow plush dragon in her hands even tighter. However, after a few moments, you realize she hasn’t exactly answered your question, her eyes being more focused on the apparent wonders of your room.

“My name’s Terezi,” She eventually speaks up, which startles you, considering you weren’t exactly expecting her to answer. Rather carefully, you take a small step towards her, which ends up with her taking a step away. You raise an eyebrow, looking at the girl with confusion and curiosity, before taking another step towards her.

“Well, hi Terezi,” You greet, holding your hand out. Although, unlike what adults usually do, she doesn’t shake it, making you even more confused than what you already are. Instead, she simply stares at it, as if it’s nothing she’s ever seen before. After a few moments of silence, with your arm out like an idiot, and her staring at it, you remove your hand from the empty space, letting it dangle from your arm, as they both stay straight by your side, “Okay, well, my name is Karkat.”

At this, Terezi giggles a little, looking up at your eyes. Your eyebrows furrow to together, as you frown, glaring at the girl in front of you. You’re only a little taller than her, making you seem extremely intimidating. At least, in your mind, it does. “Why are you laughing?” You ask, attempting to make your voice sound a little deeper, adding to the intimidation effect. She simply continues to giggle, making you frown some more, clenching your fists. The whole ‘getting mad really quickly’ thing was starting to become clearer to you. 

“Your name is like a cat and a car,” Terezi soon said, hiding her mouth with her plush dragon, grinning. Your angry expression changes to one of confusion, as you think for a moment. You silently mouth the words ‘car’ and ‘cat,’ before realizing that your name is pretty much car cat. 

However, instead of admitting this, (which would be a pretty stupid thing to admit, and would make you look dumb in front of the girl), you simply cross your arms, sticking your tongue out to the side. “Yeah, well, your name is like…! Uhm…” You pause, attempting to think of some witty comeback, and only after a moment, you come up with the best one. “Your name is like tree and easy!” 

At that, her grin disappears, replaced with a rather unamused frown. You, however, smirk proudly, feeling great about the way you handled the situation. You totally beat her, in whatever competition you were having, but she doesn’t seem to think that. “That was really lame,” Is all she ends up, saying before walking past you, her shoulder brushing against your own. Your smirk soon disappears, and you slump down, attempting to comprehend what she just said.

Standing there for a moment, you eventually turned around, and find her sitting on the bed, looking down at the controller that you were once gripping so tightly in your hands. You raise an eyebrow, curious to why the girl would be holding it. Girls don’t play video games. Girls wear dresses, and put on make-up, and talk about boys’ non-stop. Boys play video games and play with dragons, which makes you wonder why she even has a dragon plush. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” You quickly ask, walking over to the girl, sitting down besides her. The intimidation in your voice is gone, considering that didn’t seem to work, but your words make you sound like father. Even though you promised yourself that when you grew up, you’d be nothing like him. Well, maybe a little. 

“I want to have a try!” She says, before unpausing it, and began running along the green, pixelated grass. At this, your frown increases, huffing at the girl. However, as you reach your arm over to grab ahold of the controller, you notice something bright purple, running along her rather tiny forearm. ..Is that something all girls have? Of course, you’ve got no idea, unless Kankri is actually a girl. You’ve heard some of the kids at his school say he is, so maybe he actually is! But, then again, none of the girls at your school have one. Kanaya doesn’t, so maybe it’s not something that all girls have? 

Staring at it for a while, you eventually lean over, poking the purple mark with your finger. Her whole arm flinches, making her drop the controller to the floor, as she jumps back, now sitting at the end of the bed. “Sorry!” You quickly exclaim, your eyes widened, as you gulp a little. 

“O-Ow!” She says, her wide grin from before now gone, replaced with a both angry and scared look, as her nails dig into the yellow plush dragon hard. “You’re not supposed to touch bruises!” 

At this, however, you grow even more confused. Okay, yeah, last time you checked, bruises weren’t bright purple, and hurt that bad when you lightly poke them. You know for a fact that bruises are black things that appear on your skin when you fall over, not huge and purple things that hurt a lot. Anyway, girls don’t get bruises; they’re too busy doing the things that you stated earlier. So, that pretty makes her whole story a big fat lie.

“Yeah, right, that’s not a bruise,” You say, frowning at the girl, before you snatch the controller from the ground. Your quick movements make her jump a little, but you act like you don’t care, your cool guy act starting up once again. Turning your attention to the screen, you hold the controller tightly, before you realize that she’d beaten the level you’ve spent so hard on, in a matter of seconds. Your jaw falls open, like one of the characters on the cartoons you watch, as you turn your head to look at the girl, completely shocked. However, as you do so, you realize that she’s not even there anymore. 

Raising an eyebrow, you quickly look around the room, attempting to locate Terezi once more. But, as long as she’s not under your bed or in your closet, it’s clear that she’s not here anymore. Standing up, you place the controller back on the bed, before walking over to the window, looking out of it. As soon as you do, you’re able to catch a glimpse of Terezi running down the street, presumably back to her house. You stand there for a moment, thinking curiously about what had happened. Did you scare her? Well, that’d be no surprise; you’re the scariest guy in your grade. But, then again, you did…kind of want her to stay. You’ve got a controller; you could of played xBox together. Sighing, you simply shrug it off, sitting back down on the edge of the bed, ready for the next level.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this one was shit i typed it up really quickly

“Go fish!”

“So I just…take a card from the pile of cards?”

“Yeah, I already told you that.”

The young girl sitting across from you nods quickly, as she leans over, and picks up a single card from the rather large deck of similar cards. A small smile can be found on her face, obviously because her little brain thinks she’s winning. But, as you look down at your one card, it’s obvious that you’re going to be the winner here. Looking at the card for a moment, she soon turns it over, and holds it out in your direction. Your own stupid grin is soon wiped off your face, replaced with one of annoyance.

“No, you have to take the card,” You tell her, rolling your eyes as you lean back against the bed frame. You’re pretty sure you’ve told her this a thousand times before, but for some reason, she doesn’t seem to understand. It’s not that hard, is it?

“But I don’t want to,” Is all she replies with, staring at you with complete confusion.

“You have to, you don’t have a choice,” You say, obviously sounding really cool, as you snatch the card from her hand. You notice her body tense, gripping the cards harder, as you shove the new card into her hand, rather forcefully, “Now, do you have any eights?”

She doesn’t say anything, simply looking over at you, the confusion from earlier still on her face, but also a slight hint of fear. “I…don’t really want to play anymore..” She says softly, placing the hand of cards back down on the bed. You sigh, rolling your eyes, throwing your single card down in frustration. The only reason she doesn’t want to play is because she knows that you’re going to beat her. Gosh, she’s such a girl. You play this game with Sollux /all the time/, and you never win. But do you back down or give up? No! Giving up is for losers! You should have figured that she’d rather play with make up than play Go Fish with you.

It’s been a few weeks since you first met this girl, and you’ve learnt quite a lot about her. Her name is Terezi Pyrope, and she’s the same age as you, seven. But, her birthday is on September 24th, meaning that technically, you’re older than her. This didn’t come as a surprise to you, considering you’re way smarter and more mature than her. She didn’t even know how to work the TV! You have to do all the work around here, set up the Xbox, make the bed when she messes it up, and you even had to tell her that you don’t wear pyjamas during the day! 

You also learnt that she has a sister, the same age as your older brother. Apparently, they go to the same school, and your brother wants her to give him cooties. According to Terezi, she’s super rad and awesome, and always protects her when they get into fights. You found that rather odd, considering she’s the same age as you, and you’ve never gotten into a fight before. Maybe her sister gets into the same fights Kankri does! Maybe they fight each other! Oh, that’d be so cool. Kankri would obviously win, though, considering he’s a guy, and guys are tough and strong. You’ve never actually seen Kankri without his huge red sweater on, maybe underneath he’s all strong and tough, and ready for business! You could totally imagine him on WWE, using his bible to knock people out! Hell yeah! You also heard that Latula used to ride a skateboard, but it got broken a few days ago. A bible and a skateboard would be awesome weapons!

She also told you about her mom and dad. Not…much, but enough that you know something about her family. Her mom is a lawyer, and is always at work. The only time Terezi really gets to see her is if she stays up super late, because that’s when her mom gets home. Or, if she gets up super early, because that’s when she leaves. Apparently, she gets a lot of money, almost as much as your father, because she’s so awesome at being a lawyer. Whenever Terezi talks about her, she gets really excited, and had also told you that when she grows up, she wants to be the best lawyer in the whole country. Her father, however, doesn’t have a job. At least, Terezi doesn’t think he does. He usually sits on the couch and watches weird TV shows, which she’s not allowed to watch, because they’re only for adults. That’s all she’s told you about her father, everything else seems to be a mystery. Maybe Terezi just thinks he’s so cool, she can’t talk about him. Oo, maybe he’s a spy! That seems like a logical explanation.

“What should we do now, then?” You ask, once you’d packed the cards up, and put them on the bedside table. Looking over at her, she simply shrugs, looking down at the bed. You frown, before looking around your room, attempting to find something that the two of you could do together. Most of the stuff is for only one person, or is for two boys, considering Sollux and Gamzee come over sometimes. You usually end up just playing video games, but you and Terezi played Sonic aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall day last week, and you don’t want her to beat you again. 

“We could play tag!” She announces, and your head instantly snaps back to her. She looks at you with excitement, a wide grin on her face, as she claps her hands together. Oh, she wants to play tag, does she? You’re totally going to own her. 

A sly smirk appears on your lips, before you cross your arms, looking over at her with obvious authority. “If you say so. But let me tell you, I will be the winner.” 

With that, she quickly stands up, standing besides the bed. Her attention stays on you, as she begins to slowly step backwards, obviously oblivious to the fact that she’s backing up into the wall. Once her back hits it, her eyes widen, as you make your way off the bed. The smirk is still etched onto your cheeks, as you begin to slowly walk towards her, your arms outstretched, ready to tip her at any moment. You feel like you’re in one of those cool movies where the bad guy is about to kill the hero. But the hero usually wins. 

At that exact thought, Terezi dashes out of your room, and down the stairs. You waste no time at all in following her, sprinting after her, dead set on tapping her shoulder, proving you to be the winner. You won’t be in for long; this is a serious game with serious consequences. You will not be the loser. You’ve played this game at school before; almost everyone in your class plays it. Gamzee always runs into the wall, however, and one time he even had to be sent to the nurse’s office. There’s a huge scar on his face now, and it makes him look super creepy. You like to pretend he’s your bodyguard sometimes. You’re the leader, Sollux is the brains, and Gamzee is the brawn. You’d be the best superheroes of all time!

As you reach the bottom of the stairs, you freeze, looking around the area, attempting to find any trace of the Pyrope girl. You’ve never been very good at being a detective; so really, you’ve got no idea where she’s gone. “Terezi?” You call out, as you begin to slowly walk around, your head snapping in different directions when you hear some kind of noise. None of them prove to be from the young girl, and you start to get a little ticked off. Where did she go? You continue to walk around for quite a while, before a booming voice ruins your whole plan.

“Karkat Vantas!” The voice calls, making you groan, sitting down on the floor. You should have seen this coming. Of course your father decides to interrupt your game. She’s going to win. 

Standing back up, you walk into the dining room, and find Terezi sitting down on one the chairs, looking down at the table. “Aha!” You announce, walking over to her, ready to tag her. She doesn’t respond or anything, simply sitting there, not even acknowledging your existence. You’ve forgotten all about why you were supposed to come in here in the first place, but it doesn’t matter. She’s ready to accept her date, meaning you’ll be the winner. 

That is, until a gigantic man steps in front of you.

The man looks down at you with a stern look, his huge arms crossed over his chest, the hairs visible on his strong muscles. To you, he looks like a brown version of The Hulk, strong and ready to destroy anything in its path. But to be honest, he’s way too cuddly and kind to even think about hurting a fly. His body, however, does not do him justice.

“Are you play tag with a stranger?” The man asks, looking down at you, as if you’ve done the worst thing in the world. Your body instantly slumps down, which ends up making you looking smaller than you actually are, your head facing the ground. It takes you a moment, before you slowly nod, your feet shifting around a little. “And what did we say about stranger danger?” He asks, his attention not drifting from you for one second.

“Don’t talk to strangers…” You mumble, fiddling with your hands. You hate when you get in trouble, it proves that there actually is someone who is stronger and more mature than you. It also makes you look stupid in front of Terezi. It’s not like you’re trying to impress her or anything. Why would you be trying to impress her in the first place? You don’t need to impress her; she’s just a little girl. You need to look cool in front of her, so you don’t look like an idiot. It’s two completely different things. 

Your father eventually turned around, walking over to gently take ahold of Terezi’s hand. The young girl tensed, but slowly relaxed, warming up to the soft hold of her hand. “Terezi here has told me about the past few weeks, and she’s welcome to come over again, if you ask me,” Your father tells you, adding emphasis on the last few words. “I don’t want her parents running around, scared for their daughters life, when she was here all along. I’m going to take her home,” And with that, he slowly ushered Terezi out of the house, and into the car. 

Once you were completely sure your father was out of the driveway, and at least at the end of the road, you began screaming. How could he?! She was your friend, and he just took her away! It wasn’t like she was going to kill everyone; she was just a little girl! Not to mention, you were about to win the game! God, you hate your father sometimes. He’s so mean to you. Grumbling, you stomp upstairs, making sure to echo the sound of your feet hitting the hard wood as you walk upstairs, slamming your door open. You’re mad, and you don’t care if Kankri can hear you. A huge frown can be found on your face as you walk past your mirror, before you walk over to your bed, and jump onto it. Your head is immediately in a pillow, as you begin screaming.

\-----

A few days after the tragic accident, resulting in your father learning about the young girl, you decide it might be time to tell your friends the news. The news that you’ve got a friend that’s a girl, meaning that you could possibly get all your enemies infected with cooties.

Right now, you’re sitting at your table, the blue table, scribbling away on some paper. You’re attempting to draw Terezi, in order to prove to your friends that she is in fact real, not some figment of your imagination. You’re way too old to have imaginary friends, anyway. Only six year olds have imaginary friends. The hard thing about is drawing the young girl is her glasses. Every time she came over, she had bright red sunglasses on, and refused to take them off. You even attempted to carefully slide them off her when she fell asleep on your bed one time, like you were some kind of spy, catching the precious emerald. But she woke up just as you grabbed ahold of them. To be honest, you think she might be some kind of evil creature you see in your father’s movies sometimes.

Gamzee is sitting next to you, with Sollux sitting across from you two. He doesn’t like it when people sit next to him; he thinks it’ll make them copy his work, considering he is the smartest in the class. You and Gamzee both admitted to each other secretly that you would copy Sollux’s work if you could; some of those questions are hard. 

“What are you drawing, Karbro?” Gamzee asks lazily, looking over your arm, attempting to get a look at your drawing of Terezi. To be honest, it’s not great. It’s a tiny stick figure, wearing a blue dress, with bright red sunglasses and black hair. You think it looks like Terezi. To be honest, she’d probably end up smacking your side if she ever found this. 

“None of your business,” You grumble, adding some more details. It’s got to look as much like Terezi as possible, as you try to make it easier for them to realise that yes, she is a girl. Soon enough, you finish, your pencil slamming down on the table. Gamzee jumps a little, looking at you with a startled expression, while Sollux continues to write. 

“What ith it, KK?” Sollux asks you, which makes Gamzee giggle. Sollux’s lisp makes him giggle all the time; he almost never shuts up about it. Even when Sollux is really angry, Gamzee would just sit there, giggling away. You have to admit, it’s pretty funny, but Sollux is also kind of scary when he’s mad. 

“I have some very special news,” You state, turning the paper over so Gamzee can’t see it. He frowns, slumping down in his chair, but was obviously interested in what you were saying. “I have found a new friend, who is in fact, a girl,” You say, a proud smirk on your lips, as you lean back in your chair. Sollux’s head slowly rises, looking at you with confusion, whereas Gamzee looks at you as if you’ve some kind of God.

“A girl? But none of the girlth want to talk to uth, you idiot,” Sollux says to you, rolling his eyes, as he goes back to his work. You frown at him, before shoving the piece of paper in his face, attempting to prove that Terezi is in fact real.

“It’s true! Her name is Terezi Pyrope, she’s seven, and she doesn’t go to this school,” You tell them, scowling a little, rather offended that he thought you were lying. You’ve never told a lie in your life. Well, that was kind of a lie, but that doesn’t matter. What matters is getting these two idiots to believe that yes, you do have a friend who is a girl. 

Sollux stares at the drawing, his eyes narrowed, before he hands it over to Gamzee. “Maybe the goeth to Eridan’th thchool,” Is what he replies with, simply shrugging, before going back to his work.

Gamzee looks at the drawing with fascination, as if it’s the most precious thing he’s ever seen in his life. You, however, groan, sick of Sollux never shutting up about the Eridan guy. If he continued at the rate he was at, you’d probably know everything about Eridan by the end of the year.

“Oh my gosh, Sollux, you never shut up about the Eridan guy. Are you in love with him or something?” You asked, frowning, before you snatch the drawing off of Gamzee, putting it into your pocket. Sollux looks up at you, frowning as well, looking almost exactly like you.

“I’m not in love with him, dummy, but I think you might be in love with this girl,” He replies, a sly smirk on his lips, before Gamzee starts laughing. You immediately tense up, your face turning a light shade of red. “Are you going to get cooties again?”

“Karkat’s got a girlie friend!” Gamzee exclaims, still laughing, as Sollux snickers. 

“I don’t like her!” You immediately tell them, your cheeks getting redder and redder with each word you say. “Why would I like her, anyway? She’s annoying, she messes up my bedroom, and she can beat me in all of my games. There’s no way I’d like her, nobody likes her, even her mom doesn’t like her,” You say, growling softly, before realising what you said was pretty mean. But it’s not like they were ever going to tell Terezi, and you certainly weren’t.

“Can we meet her one day, Kar?” Gamzee asks, once he had calmed down from his earlier laughing fit. Sollux simply shrugs, probably not caring about the girl, which ends up making you even madder.

“Maybe, she comes over my house everyday,” You tell them, sitting up a little, smirking. That’s right, boys, a girl comes over your house everyday. A girl that you /do not have a crush on./

“We’ll come to your house on Saturday, then,” Sollux says, keeping his head down, before Gamzee nods. On Saturday? She should be at your place on Saturday. Yeah, that’d be great. They’d be able to tell that she’s real, and not just some stupid figment of your imagination. 

“Alright, Saturday, then,” You finish, grinning a little, before the teacher asks all of you to turn back to the board, and begin writing down the rest of the work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> christmas is rlly distracting tbh


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry

Ding Dong. 

The exact moment you hear that doorbell, you’re up, running down the stairs as fast as you can to get to the door before your father. They’re here. Gamzee and Sollux have finally arrived, and you can finally prove to them that you have not been lying about Terezi. She is an actual, real life girl, and you’re going to rub it in their faces because you were right and they were wrong. That’s if Terezi shows up, of course. But she will. You know she will. She’s been showing up at your house every afternoon for about a month now, it’s not like she was going to miss one day. Especially since this was the most important day in the history of ever. You can show them how she can beat you at Sonic. You can show them how she wears her stupid pyjamas all the time. You can show them Terezi, and it’ll be awesome.

Swinging the door open, you smirk proudly, staring at the two boys. Sollux brought his 3DS, like he always does, and currently has his head buried into the screen. Gamzee, on the other hand, had his goofy grin etched onto his face, looking at you lazily. Terezi should be here anytime soon, you think to yourself, before stepping to the side, allowing for the two boys to enter.

"Hey, Karbro," Gamzee greets you, his grin widening slightly as he looks at you, before he turns, walking inside. Sollux doesn't react much, simply nodding in your direction, before making his way into your house. Looking out the door, you don't see Terezi in sight, making you sigh a little. As soon as you've closed the door, you face your two friends, as Sollux carefully closes the DS, sliding it into his back pocket.

"Tho, where'th Terezi?" Sollux asks, looking at you, a sly smirk on his lips. He thinks you're lying. He thinks that Terezi is some imaginary friend that you created for some unknown reason. But she's real. You know she's real! You've been talking to her for the past month; she's real. 

"She'll be here soon," You say quickly, beginning to grow rather nervous. What if she doesn't show up? What if she decides to ditch you, and the one-day where it actually counts, she just…doesn’t appear? You swear, if that happens, you’re going to slap her the next time she comes here. Well, that’d be a little mean. You’d…softly hit her arm. Yeah, you’d do that. But only if she doesn’t show up!

Sollux scoffs slightly, before turning on his heel, beginning to make his way up the stairs. You tense a little, glaring at the Captor boy from behind, as Gamzee raises an eyebrow in your direction. 

“Calm down, bro, she’ll be here, she sounds awesome,” He tells you, before you let out a soft breath, calming down. Even though he’s one of your best friends, Sollux can be a real poo sometimes. Hehe, poo.

Soon enough, you and Gamzee are sitting rather comfortably on your bed, with Sollux on the floor, playing with his 3DS once again. You don’t really care, he can do whatever he wants; you have more important things to discuss with Gamzee. And by more important things, you mean you’re rambling on about Terezi again.

“What, so she just rocks up every day with her jammies on?” Gamzee asks, looking at you with fascination, as if he’d just seen the biggest chocolate sundae. You nod quickly, shifting around on your bed slightly.

“Yeah!” You exclaim, a wide smile spread across your face, oblivious to the fact that you can’t shut up about this girl, “Sometimes she just wears like this red dress thing? Something that girls wear to bed, I don’t know. Other times she wears normal pyjamas, like pants and a shirt, but this one time she wore a onesie but it was a dragon and it was so cool! It had a tail, and a hood, and we played tag for the whole day. I obviously won, of course, because I am stronger and better than her in every way possible, but she tagged me a few times. She’s better than me at Sonic though, which is pretty cool, because nobody is better at Sonic than me, not even Sollux is better than me.”

That last phrase elicited a “Thut up, KK,” from Sollux, which made you glare at him, not very pleased with the fact that he had interrupted you. You were in the middle of something important, Sollux, take your shut up’s and shove it up your 3DS.

“Anyway,” You say with force, as you glare at Sollux, “Terezi should be here any minute. She will be here, /Sollux/, so don’t try and scare her off when she gets here.” That entire sentence was directed at the Captor boy, obviously, because he would certainly be the one to scare her away when she arrived. Now that you think about it, when Terezi does arrive, he’ll probably do some kind of stupid shenanigan that’ll ruin your whole plan. You’ve known this boy since pre-school, you know the type of stuff that he’ll pull.

 

About an hour later, all three of you are playing hide and seek, and for some reason, you were picked to be it. You’d already found Sollux; he was sitting on the dinner table playing Pokémon, but you still had no idea where Gamzee was. According to Sollux, he was hiding in the shower, but you checked, and the only thing in there was your rubber ducky. Which was actually Kankri’s, not yours. Why would you own a rubber ducky? Only uncool people own rubber duckies, not awesome people like you. 

Looking around, you began walking up the stairs, thinking that perhaps Gamzee was hiding in your room. You should of thought of that earlier, because most of the time, he’s usually just hiding under your bed. He said he found some food under there last time, and of course, he said that he had eaten it. Your dad made Gamzee drink a whole glass of water after he heard about it.

Walking into your room, you’re about to scream, “Aha!” to announce your presence to Gamzee, but you quickly stop yourself, looking over in the corner of your room. Gamzee’s sits next to the window, talking to Terezi. He was talking to /Terezi/. That completely ruins your plan. You were going to hide Terezi under your blankets, and then when all three of you were sitting on your bed, Terezi was going to jump out of the blankets and scare both of them. But now, you can’t do that, because Gamzee was already talking to her! Gosh, he always ruins your plans. 

Why was he talking to her, anyway? Did he even know that that was Terezi? Knowing Gamzee, he probably has no idea that that’s Terezi; he probably thinks she’s just some random girl off the street. Well, while Terezi was just some girl off the street, she was your friend! Why was Gamzee talking to her? She was your friend, not Gamzee’s, and if he ends up becoming best friends with her, you’re going to be so mad at him. He’s always ruining everything you do!

At first, you don’t say a word, simply standing there, watching the two. Neither of them seem to notice you, too interested in their dumb conversation to even know that you exist. You want to walk over and begin yelling at Gamzee, but you know that nothing is going to happen if you do. He never gets scared when you start yelling and screaming. All of the other kids in your grade run away in fear when you do, because they know that you’ll beat them up if they even speak a word to you. You’re the coolest kid in your entire grade, and yelling and screaming is your specialty. 

“Karbro!” Gamzee soon announces, and your head immediately snaps over in his direction. Oh, no. They must have seen you. You were too busy thinking about how amazing you are to have noticed. You notice Terezi looking over at you, a wide smile on her face, as she waits for you to join them. Even though you really don’t want to, you know that you have no choice, and you slowly make your way over to the two. They were both sitting on your windowsill, and there was obviously no room for you, so you awkwardly sat on the edge of the bed. Even though you were about a meter away from then, it’d have to do. 

“Gamzee, when you play hide and seek, you’re supposed to hide,” You tell him, looking over at the boy with a slight glare, rather annoyed that he didn’t listen to you. But then again, he hardly ever does. He’s always the first one out, and it never matters what you’re playing. However, as you tell him the rules of hide and seek, he simply looks at you, completely dumbfounded. At first, you don’t know if he’s joking or not, but the giggle that escapes from Terezi’s lips most likely means he’s joking around again. He needs to take things seriously sometimes, gosh.

“Sorry, Karbro, I wanted to talk to TZ instead,” He tells you, which makes you squint, raising an eyebrow in his direction.

“TZ?” You repeat, rather confused. Who was TZ? It wasn’t a nickname for Terezi, was it? Because if so, that is one of the dumbest nicknames you’ve ever heard. Yours were certainly better than ‘TZ.’ For example, there is tree and easy, or as you prefer, tree easy. That was a funny one, probably your best one yet. There’s also rope pie, dragon girl, Miss. Lawyer, and many, many others. And every single one of them is better than ‘TZ.’ However, Terezi apparently seems to like the nickname TZ.  
“Yeah!” Terezi exclaims, when you question the odd nickname, a wide grin on her face. “It’s so cool, it sounds like I’m a secret agent. Secret agent TZ and GZ ready for business!” At that, Gamzee and Terezi press their backs against one another, holding their fingers up as if they were guns. They hold the pose for a few seconds, before they begin laughing, bumping into one another.

“A-And KZ!” You quickly announce as they pull away, beginning to shoot things around the room with your finger gun, a wide grin on her face. “We can be like a secret team trio! TZ, GZ, and KZ!” You attempt to place your back against Terezi, but she simply laughs once again, along with Gamzee.

“That’s really stupid Karkat, you can’t have a secret team trio! Only duos! You can be the bad guy that we try to defeat!” Terezi tells you, before they both start shooting at you with their finger guns. You feel as though your heart is about to fall out of your chest. You’ve never felt this feeling before. What is it? You’re angry with Gamzee. You’re very very very very mad at him. He just stole Terezi from you! Terezi is your friend, not his! You’re willing to bet that Gamzee doesn’t even know her last name, yet he’s acting like they’re best friends.

You don’t say a word as they continue to shoot you, laughing and having a good time. You’re fuming, and as soon as they’re done, you walk out of the room as fast as you can, making your footsteps as loud as you can. 

“Sollux!” You call out, as you make your way down the hall, your voice sounding like your father’s. You hear no response from Sollux, which simply makes you angrier, as you stomp into the kitchen. Of course, he is still sitting on the table, so busy with his video game that he didn’t even realize you walked in.

“Sollux,” You say once again, as you begin to pace around the table, running your hands through your hair. Soon enough, you begin talking about how you met Terezi. You explain to Sollux how you met her, and why the two of you are best friends, even though you’ve told Sollux this story many times before. You tell him about the time you got ice cream stuck in her hair, and you tell him about the time that you were playing outside, and Terezi pushed you into a puddle. You tell him the best moments you’ve ever had with Terezi.

Of course, Sollux isn’t listening. He barely responds to what you’re saying, and when he does, it’s just, ‘Mhm’s,’ or, ‘Okay’. To be honest, you don’t really care. You’re mad, and you have to tell somebody.

After you finish explaining all of the wonderful times you’ve had with Terezi, you begin talking about the scene you walked in on earlier. It was horrible, gross! How could Gamzee do that to you! You’re going to go to school on Monday, and Gamzee is going to have cooties, and they’re going to all be from Terezi. Because he doesn’t know how friends work. You wouldn’t start talking to Eridan if you saw him, you’d wait for Sollux to tell you that it was Eridan! That’s a nice thing to do!

Once you’ve finished ranting, you slump down, sitting on the chair. Sollux is still paying no attention to you, obviously, but you don’t care. Groaning, you bury your head in your arms, ready to cry. But, you’re seven. Seven year olds don’t cry, only six year old’s cry. You’re way to old to cry.

After about ten minutes later, your dad tells Sollux and Gamzee that it’s time for them to go home. Honestly, you don’t care. You want them to go home, so you can spend more alone time with Terezi. You’re never going to introduce them to Terezi ever again.

Once the two boys were gone, you run upstairs, and find Terezi still sitting on your windowsill. She grins widely as she notices you walk in, and you simply roll your eyes, sitting down besides her.

“I really like Gamzee!” She tells you, smiling widely, swinging her legs. “He’s really cool, and he told me about how he has a pet goat, and he even let me touch this creepy scar that he has on this face, and he’s so awesome.” 

“Yeah, he’s alright..” You mumble, looking down, not wanting to look up at the girl. Right now, you really don’t want to talk about Gamzee. You’d rather talk about make up, and that’s saying something. You hate make up, and you’re certain Terezi loves make up. What girl doesn’t? Even though you’ve never seen her wear it, and she never talks about it, you’re positive that she loves it a lot.

“Do you want to play Xbox?” She asks, and doesn’t wait for a reply, before she jumps up and sits on the edge of the bed, grabbing one of the controllers. You groan, before trudging your way over to the girl, sitting down besides her. A small smile forms on your lips as you watch her stare eagerly at the screen, waiting for you to set it up. 

Wait no, you’re mad at Terezi, you’re not supposed to happy. Of course she wants to play Xbox, she always wants to play Xbox, and she always beats you, no matter what game you play. But, you did get a new racing game the other day, and you’re absolutely certain that you can beat her in that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaah sorry if this one is shit ;;-;;

A slight breeze falls upon your backyard, causing your hair to sway majestically in the wind, making you look like some awesome strong guy in a movie. You’re currently standing on top of a plastic stool that you’d grabbed out of your room and plopped directly in the middle of your backyard. This position, above all of your other friends, makes you look like their God, better than them in every way possible, but you know that your Dad would probably yell at you for saying this, thinking that you’re going against God or something dumb like that. Your dad gets really mad about Jesus sometimes.

“What are you doing?” Sollux asks, sitting cross-legged in front of you, surrounded by a bunch of your other friends. Sitting on his right is Gamzee, while on his left is Eridan. Dave and John were sitting behind them, taking about something you didn’t care about, making you rather mad that they weren’t listening to you. You were about to make a very important statement, and they couldn’t even think about listening to you? Pretty rude, if you ask him.

Your rather large group of friends had arrived at your house today for your 10th birthday party, a rather special occasion, which you’d been planning for weeks. Many red circles could be found on the calendar, circling the date June 26th, the rather lucky day that you were born. Your dad doesn’t like talking about the exact day that you were born, though, and you have no idea why. He simply brushed it off, and went back to whatever he was doing before. This made you rather confused, but you simply ignored it, figuring he’d tell you later. He told Kankri, so he’d have to tell you.

It was only a few months ago that you’d finally entered middle school, a rather interesting experience, considering you had to change entire schools. Luckily for you, however, Gamzee and Sollux still went to the same school as you, so you weren’t the weird new kid that doesn’t have any friends. Sollux’s friend, Eridan, had also been moved to this new middle school, for reasons you don’t know, especially because he went to a rich private elementary school before. 

And lucky for you, you also managed to make two new friends. Their names were Dave Strider, and John Egbert, and they had come from the same elementary school. They told you the name of it, but you completely forgot it, knowing it had something to do with trees. They said they’d been best friends since Kindergarten, and were happy that they were finally able to actually make other friends. John usually wears blue shirts, and has black glasses that make him look like a dork. He tends to play a lot of pranks on people, and you hate to admit that he got you good a few times. And then, there’s Dave. He usually wears red shirts, and wears cool guy sunglasses most of the time. Almost all of the girls in your class think he’s the coolest guy ever, but you’re certain that they’re just blind. You’re the coolest guy ever.

And unfortunately for you, under these girls, also falls Terezi. She’s obsessed with the Strider boy, and tells you all about how she thinks he’s the coolest guy in the entire school. Considering she’s never actually been to a school before, you can’t really yell at her for thinking that, she simply doesn’t know better. It won’t be long until you show her that, really, you’re the coolest guy in the school, and she’ll be all yours. Wait, no. Not like your girlfriend. Uh, EW? While you’ve gotten over cooties, you don’t want a girlfriend! You’ve seen plenty of movies to know that having a girlfriend turns you away from your friends, and you certainly don’t want that! Bros before hoes. Don’t tell your dad you said that.

Also, it turns out that Terezi didn’t actually go to school. You’re not sure why, she said that she did actually have a school to go to, but she never actually...went. She never told you why, simply because she seemed too shy, and so you never forced her to tell you. You’re not that mean. You figure it was because she didn’t have any friends, because now she comes to school almost every day. There are some days where she’s away, but you figure it’s probably because she’s sick. However, there are some times where she’ll be away for the entire week, and comes back on Monday as cheerful as ever. But of course, she’d never tell you why.

Which leaves you where you are now. Your 10th birthday party. You’d invited all of your friends, even Terezi, who is the only one that hasn’t turned up yet. You don’t mind, she can take as long as she wants. While the rest of you wait for her to turn up, it gives you the chance to get on with the boy talk. And by boy talk, you mean you’re talking about the newest episode of SpongeBob. You know for a fact that she has never seen an episode of SpongeBob, so you know that you’d have to stop talking about it by the time she got here. 

“Karkat, can we play Xbox?” Dave asks, looking up at you, and you’re certain that he doesn’t care about the fact that you were in a pretty heated argument with John. You were trying to explain to him that no, Sandy cannot breath while she’s in the water, but he just wouldn’t listen. And so, you had stood yourself on top of the stool in order to make yourself taller than him, so he’d actually listen to you for once. And once Dave butted in, it ruined the entire ordeal immediately, causing you to instantly glare at him, looking as if you were about to beat him up. Which you could certainly do, of course.

“No, you idiot, we cannot play Xbox, because my Dad said I’m not allowed inside with all of my friends,” You say, rather harsh, but you don’t care. He shouldn’t have butted in on your story, and you hope that someone breaks his glasses one day. And since you’re not in a heated argument with John anymore, you realize that there is no reason for you to be standing on a stool, and you kind of look like an idiot, so you jump off, and sit back down in front of your friends.

“Come on, Karbro, this is the lamest party ever!” Gamzee exclaims, flopping back against the lawn, his arms and legs outstretched. “We gotta do somethin’ fun! Where’s TZ?” 

And while you also got closer with Terezi over those three years, your friends did as well. As mentioned, Terezi has developed quite the crush on Strider, which annoys you to no extent. What’s so great about Strider, huh? You’re just as cool as him, you’re just as smart as him, you have cooler sunglasses than him, and you don’t even own sunglasses! Who says Strider was able to walk around and be better than everyone? You should totally just beat Strider up! 

Okay, you lost your cool there for a moment, but your point still stands. 

Terezi also warmed up more to Gamzee and Sollux. Sollux, you don’t mind. They usually just play the Xbox together while you and Gamzee do other stupid things, and they seem like pretty good friends. But, Sollux tends to spend most of his time with Eridan, so Terezi isn’t that close to either of them. Luckily enough. 

Gamzee, on the other hands, is too close to Terezi. You’re certain that he has a crush on her, but there’s no way you’re letting her be his girlfriend. Not because you like her or anything, pfft, who would? You don’t like it because he tries to hold her hand a lot in class, and tends to talk to her rather than talking to you or Sollux. 

And then, there’s John. He…doesn’t like her, and you don’t think that she likes him either. He was certainly upset when you told him that you were planning on inviting Terezi over, but to be honest, if you had to choose between John and Terezi, you’d choose Terezi.

“Terezi is sitting right next to you, it turns out she’s actually invisible! Say hi to Terezi everyone!” You say, rather enthusiastically, before you quickly lose your sarcastic grin, and glare straight at the Makara boy. “She’s not here. Can you wait 10 minutes?”

Over the past few years, your idiotic friends have caused you to toughen up a little, which simply increases the cool factor. You tend to have quick responses to things, which either means people love you, or people hate you. But, luckily for you, most of your friends seem to like you, so there are no problems there. You’re not sure why you changed from the cheerful seven year old to the slightly less cheerful ten year old, but you don’t bother trying to question it, because no matter what, you’ll always be the coolest kid in school.

“Come on, Karkat, my legs are starting to get itchy from the grass!” John exclaims, scratching at his legs as he looks over at you, desperately wanting to go inside already and actually do something for once. All of your friends seem to feel this way, so you simply roll your eyes, standing up.

“Fine, let’s go.” You mumble, obviously not wanting to do this, but you do anyway, and stomp inside the house, not caring if your friends were following you or not. But, they certainly were, running behind you like little puppies. Because you were the coolest guy in school, of course.

Once you’re all inside the house, standing right by the backyard door, you quickly turn and face the five boys, glaring at them. “Be quiet, or my dad will kick us back outside,” You hiss, not wanting to be caught. They all quickly nod, except for Eridan, who simply rolls his eyes. You stick your tongue out at him, before turning back around, slowly making your way upstairs. All five boys follow along, making sure to be quiet as a mouse, before you all stumble into your bedroom, slowly closing the door.

“So, we’re inside now, what do you want to do?” You ask, crossing your arms, and they all simply shrug. Except for Dave, of course.

“I have an idea,” He states, grinning widely, his hands on his hips.

 -----------

“This was a terrible idea!”

“Shut up, we’re going to get caught!”

“Who’s stepping on my foot?”

“Karbro, I don’t think this was a good idea..”

“Ow! That hurt!”

“Guys…”

“Oh my god.”

While Dave’s plan seemed good in theory, it was terrible when all six of you actually tried to do it. 

His plan was rather simple. He had something amazing to show you all, but he said that it was a really big secret, and we weren’t allowed to show anyone. He said he had saved it on his iPod, and as he was able to use the Internet at your house, he said that he would be able to show all five of you. However, because you weren’t able to show anyone, he took the extra measure, and forced all of you into your closet.

This wouldn’t be that bad of an idea, if you closet wasn’t full of random things that had it pretty hard to fit 6 young boys inside. Once you eventually shut the doors, everyone was squished up together, and the entire thing was a mess. 

“Look, just, move here..” Dave mumbled, and pushed John behind him, causing everyone to let out a sigh of relief.

“That’s better. Now show us what you want to show us!” You exclaim, beginning to grow rather fed up with this whole situation, wanting him to hurry up and just show all six of you already. 

That signature smirk turns once more, and he unlocks his iPod, opening Safari. You all raise an eyebrow, curious as to what he was actually going to do. He looks at you all, before typing in, ‘www.sex.com.’ Gamzee gasps, staring at the screen, as everyone waits for it to load. It was a few seconds after that, which caused everyone’s cheeks to turn red and eyes to widen.

“Dave!” John gasps, staring at the screen, as Dave just laughs, scrolling through the website. Eridan seems rather interested in the site, looking over Dave’s shoulder with wide eyes, not really knowing how to react. Sollux…doesn’t seem to care. He seems more interested in his DS, which he hasn’t put down the entire time he’s been here. 

You, on the other hand, are absolutely mortified. There are boobs everywhere, and you know that you’re way too young to look at this. However, the only thing that comes out of your mouth is a horrified stutter, and you can’t seem to turn away. Your cheeks turn a deep shade of red, and Dave simply laughs, clicking on one of the videos.

That was, until your closet doors were swung open.

“Hey guys! What are you doing?”

The sound of six 10-year-old boys screaming filled the room, as you all stumbled out of the closet, one landing on top of each other. Gamzee was out first, landing face first on the carpet of your bedroom. Eridan was on top of him, Sollux on top of him, you on top of Sollux, John on top of you, and Dave on top of John. You all looked like complete idiots, except for Dave, who grinned over at Terezi.

“Hey, TZ.” He says, adjusting his glasses, attempting to make himself look like the cool guy he isn’t. That was, until Eridan growled, and turned on his side, causing the rest of you to fall to the ground once again, forming a giant clump of boys. You all groan, and you are the first one up from the pile of idiots, certainly not wanting to be associated with them.

“Hey, Terezi..” You mumble, rubbing your head a little, looking over at her sheepishly. Yeah, you look like an idiot. But at least you look better than the rest of your friends, who were still trying to gather themselves up off the ground.

Terezi, however, simply giggles, taking your cheeks into her hands, and squeezing tightly. You grumble slightly, and lightly slap her hands away, frowning at her. “You look so cute,” She said, laughing as she did so. She was the cute one. Wait, no. You didn’t say that. 

“Last one out is a loooooooser!” She says, before you quickly snap your head in her direction, realising she’s already run to the doorway, and was waiting for the rest of you to get up. “I’ll see you down there!” And with that, she was gone.

The rest of you slowly stand yourselves up, all looking dazed and confused, as you begin to comprehend what was happening. It only took a few seconds, before you were all stuck in the doorway, trying to get back outside, definitely not wanting to be the loser in this situation.

**Author's Note:**

> i change tense a lot i need to work on that sorry


End file.
